The present invention relates to a nose hair trimmer having a washable structure.
Japanese Patent No. 4203670 describes a nose hair trimmer that includes a blade unit, which is inserted into a nostril by a user. The blade unit of such a nose hair trimmer includes an outer blade (fixed blade), which is cylindrical and suitable for insertion into a nostril, and an inner blade (movable blade), which is accommodated in the outer blade. The inner blade is driven and rotated by a drive source in the outer blade. The nose hair trimmer includes a retainer, which receives the inner blade and also functions to collect clipped nose hair. The user periodically removes the clipped nose hair from a main body of the nose trimmer to keep the nose hair trimmer clean.